I love you, he does not
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: He had never seen him before. How was that even possible? Cody was such an angel... his angel. Slash. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at the door then the paper in his hands and sighed: he definitely didn't want to be in there.

"C'mon Cody, it's not that bad." Said his companion. "You know almost everyone that is in here."

"Sure I do." He mumbled bitterly.

"Oh c'mon! No one is gonna bite you. I mean, you are not the one who did the worst thing. Plus the new teacher is quite cool." He took his arm and pushed him into the room. "Hey Mr. G! He's Cody Rhodes. A newbie in here."

"Well, hello Cody. I'm Mr. Gómez. What did you do?" the teacher asked.

"Said to Mrs Smith that she is the worst teacher I ever had." He answered.

"And it's the first time you got here? Usually the ones who say those th…" he didn't finish the sentence and stood up. "You two! Split up right now!" The blond turned around and saw how Matt got off of a red-haired boy he didn't recognised, both growling. "Do you know someone aside from little Hardy?"

"Yep. Big Hardy." He replied with a giggle. "And Jay, Adam, John, Hunter, Shawn… is all the wrestling team in here or what?" He asked surprised. He wasn't part of the team because his mother didn't want him to join them, but he knew some of them because Jeff presented him to them.

"Usually. And today there are some missing." The teacher said jokily. "Go have a sit and write an essay about why yelling at a teacher is bad." He said. "Hardy! Calaway! What did I say!? If I have understood well you two are here for making up around!" Everyone laughed at that, used to the fact that them where in the detention room for that.

Codes' jaw dropped when he realised that the other boy was no one else that Mark William Calaway, known for being the less scrupulous member of the wrestling team. No one messed up with him apart from the ones of his own grade: Paul, Shawn, Kane and some others.

They used to call him The Undertaker.

"Your brother is going out with Taker?" He quietly asked Jeff, who nodded happily. "Since when?"

"Six months, I think, or so." He answered.

"How did they ended up together?" he asked, biting his pen.

"I don't really know. Don't want to know either." He smiled and turned to his brother. "Hey Matty! Is it true that Mr. Black has found you to hum… how did he say it?" He mumbled to himself. "Oh yeah! 'Barely covered and in an indecorous position' early this afternoon?" He said and everyone was staring at them, giggling and whistling.

"Yeah." The oldest Hardy answered, stretching himself. "How do you know he said that?"

"Heard it." He shrugged.

"So… What was the indecorous position?" Everyone looked at Matt's best friend, Adam who was sipping on his coke.

"I was about to give him a blowjob." Matt answered, standing up and going to him to sip from the Canadian's coke as well.

"An amazing blowjob." Mark said, grabbing his hips and pulling Matt to him and making him sat on his lap.

"Not a visual I need." Paul mumbled causing a general laugh.

Phil was amused: he had heard that Mr. Gómez was someone extremely strict, but he seemed none of it right know. And he definitely didn't expect that most of his friends would be in the detention room.

"Silence guys. And you two, lovebirds, finish those goddamn essays. And try to do something new, I'm starting to get bored of reading every time the same." He complained. "And the rest, start or finish yours. By the way, Hardy, what did you do this time?"

"Blew up something in the lab." He said smiling at his big brother who rolled his eyes, still on Mark's lap.

"Again?" Shawn asked in a rhetorical question and the boy stuck his tongue out.

After that, everyone went back to their essays, giggles and whispers feeling the air. Cody was chewing something, probably a part of his pen, as he usually did. Well, this wasn't so bad at all, he thought.

Everyone looked up again when the door was opened again.

"Hey." The one that just arrived greeted and handed his paper to Mr. Gómez and lazily sat down in the desk next to Mark.

"Hey bro." They weren't real brothers, they were stepbrothers, but unlike some other cases where the oldest one found out his mother or father had a bastard son and hated him, Mark really loved Glenn and cared for him.

"Hi Glenn. I thought you forgot about me. It has been almost a week." The man said humorously and he laughed slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I punched someone from the last grade." He responded and messed Jeff's hair up Jeff growled at this action. "What's up rainbow? What did you do this time?" He asked.

"Blew up some stuff." He answered smiling at him.

It was then that the tallest one in the room set his eyes on the boy that was sitting next to the youngest Hardy. From where he was he had a perfect vision of his profile: He had blond and short hair. His eyes were between brown and green. He was biting the pen, probably thinking what to write. His skin seemed to be smooth and warm. He looked so naïve and cute.

"Admiring something, Glenn?" Matt whispered to him when he passed next to him to hand the essay.

"Shut up Matt." He growled in response, cursing the boy and his facility to guess what he was thinking. "Whose your friend, rainbow?" Glenn asked.

"Oh. This is Cody. Cody this is Glenn. We usually call him Kane." He quickly presented. "We are in the same bio, math and English class. He's Mark's stepbrother."

The boy turned around and Glenn blinked at the big and shiny smile that Cody had.

"Nice to meet you." Said, still smiling.

"Nice to meet _you_." Kane said, scanning him with his eyes what caused the blond to blush. "So… Is it your first time here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I used to pull some strings to not get in here but… I may have crossed the line this time." He said playfully.

Glenn was about to keep the conversation going when Matt interrupted him. "Mark! Hurry the fuck up and finish this damned thing!"

"Hardy! Watch your tongue! Please!" The teacher said. From all of them, probably, it was Matt the one with whom he didn't get along at all.

"Yes sir." He grumbled, smiling when his boyfriend stood up and gave to Mr. Gómez his own essay. "Let's go." He said, letting Mark wrap an arm around his shoulders. "See you later boys! And Jeff, don't be late, ok?"

"Yes Matty. Don't worry. Glenn gonna give me a ride, right?" He said looking at the oldest.

"Sure. Don't worry Matt. I'll take care of him." The brunette nodded and closed the door behind him. "What did you do?"

"Just told Mrs Smith she is the worst teacher I ever had. She got mad at me and kicked me out." He shrugged. "Who did you punch?"

Glenn was thrilled with him: people usually didn't like to talk to him because of his scary image. He was tallest one and he always shaved his hair, what gave him a more terrific appearance.

"Someone from the football team. He said that in the wrestling team only accepted faggots and that we would never win anything because we were weak. He's a new guy but I had to make clear that we are the winners of the state for something, so I broke his ankle." He explained, lowering his voice. "Why did you said that to Mrs Smith? Who is Mrs Smith, by the way?"

"She's my Geography teacher. She just sits on her desk and gives us some photocopies and shows us some Power Points presentations… And then she wonders why we fail." He sighed at the end of the sentence.

"Where are you from?"

Because they were in a famous high school there were students from all over the States.

"Georgia." They youngest answered. "You?"

"I was born in Spain, our parents are Air Force militants, my mum cheated on Mark's father with some other soldier. Mark is from Texas. But now we live here in Missouri." He said.

"Wow. Spain." The one with greenish eyes mumbled. "That's cool." He said.

The conversation ended up there and Cody went back to his essay and Glenn started his more or less, because he just wrote four or five lines.

Meanwhile they two were talking Jeff was thinking about how weird that was: Kane wasn't known for his sociability (he was sure that it was a family thing, because Mark wasn't the soul of the party either) and for being talkative. And Cody… Damn! Cody wasn't that open with anyone he didn't know! It took him almost two months to earn his trust! But he was happy to see that both of them were progressing.

"Hey rainbow!" He looked at Kane, who was talking with Shawn and Hunter on the other side of the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you finished?" Jeff nodded. "Perfect then. Let's go or your brother is gonna kill me for bringing you late."

"Ok." He stood up and kissed Cody's cheek. "How are going to go home?"

"Randy is picking me up in half an hour." He answered.

"Ok then. See you later." He leaned and kissed his cheek.

"See you." He returned the kiss and waved at the both them when they abandoned the room.

They were already on the road when Jeff spoke up. "So big man, what do you think about Cody?"

"What do you mean?" He tried to fake that he didn't know what was Jeff talking about.

Didn't work. Not with Jeff. Not with Matt. Damn Hardys! He and Mark were like open books to them.

"C'mon Glenn. You've never talked that much with someone you didn't know before!" He observed.

He growled. "He's nice."

The one with the died hair sighed and look through the window. "He is too nice and he is almost incapable of seeing badness in people."

"Why do you think so?" He was concerned: not many people were able to make Jeff look so sad and concerned.

"Do you know who Randy Orton is, right?" He nodded. "Well, he's Codes' boyfriend and he is always cheating on him. And he always forgives him. I've tried multiple-times to make him understand that he doesn't love him, that he is not the right person for him, but he just won't listen." He clenched his fists, furious.

"Well. Don't worry Jeffrey. He will see it with time." He stopped the car and smiled at him. "Tell Mark that I love him, will you?" He asked him. It was not very usual for him to say things like that, less to say to someone to tell him, but he felt like he needed to.

Jeff blinked, confused, before he answered. "Sure. Good evening Kane." He said while jumping off the car.

"Good evening." He stayed there until he saw the boy got inside the house after his brother opened the door.

He went back to his house, thinking about the chat he and Jeff just had. He didn't like the idea of someone so pure like Cody going out with Orton. That boy was just an imbecil who thought that just because his daddy was rich he could have whatever or whomever he wanted.

He growled.

His mobile phone rang and he looked at the sms that his mother sent him. He had to go to the grocery store and buy some milk.

He only stayed with his mom because he didn't want to annoy his brother by living with him and the Hardys if he could live with her. But he was mad at her: she kicked his big brother out of the house saying that she would never let a faggot sleep under the same roof she did. The only think she still paid for was Mark's education.

It was then when he started to give more trouble in school. He had never had the best behaviour anyway, but they expulsed him for two weeks. His mother tried everything to calm him down, explaining to him why she did what she did, but it wasn't until Mark took with him for a couple of days in his and Matt's house that he did calm down.

"I'm home." He announced, going to the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey sweetheart. How was school?" she asked cheerfully.

"I got detention." He said as he grabbed a piece of fruit. "I'm going to sleep." He stated.

The woman sighed before talking again. "Are you going to be mad at me forever, Glenn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter. I'd say that this a transition chapter, but I leave it up to you. I might say that I never thought of Glenn and Cody as a couple until a week ago while I was talking with a friend who said that she loved them together.**

* * *

"Yes I am." He only said. "You kicked my brother out of his home just because of his sexual preferences! What kind of mother does that?"

"What your brother feels for this Hardy guy is disgusting, Glenn. Plus I know he is only confused. He never had been with boys before this Hardy. We don't know anything about him. He could be a drug dealer!" He exclaimed.

"You don't know Matt because you never bothered onto knowing and meeting him!" He yelled, turning around to face her for the first time, confronting the matter. "Do you know how happy was Mark when Matt accepted to go out with him on a date? I had ever seen him this happy, not with Judy, Sara or Michelle. Never. And he was so happy to let you know that he had found his true love and you just said to him that he is a faggot, that he is filthy and that you didn't want to see his face ever again." He growled.

"I won't change my mind Glenn. What he feels is disgusting. I'm sure that his boyfriend of his is from L.A. or somewhere from California they are really open-minded in there."

"He is from the dirty south too mom. He is from North Carolina. He is going to study engineering. He has a little brother called Jeff and a dog named Lucas. His mother died when he was eleven so he started to take care of the house, his brother and went to school at the same time. He does no drugs or anything." He listed to her. "And now, if you excuse me, good night."

He was lying on his bed when his cell phone rang again; he reached for it and read the screen. Mark.

"Hello?"

"Hey Glenn. Are you okay?" concerned was all over his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" He knew why was his brother was calling him, why he was worried.

"You know why. You are not the type of guy who tells anyone to tell that you love me. So, what is going on? Has she said anything mean to you?"

"No, no. I just… I miss you so much brother." Everyone thought he was a tough guy who felt nothing, but they were wrong. They were so wrong. He loved his brother so much. He needed his brother as much as Jeff needed Matt.

"But we see each other everyday."

Glenn sniffed and sat up. "But it's not the same. I liked to come to your room and chat. I liked you waking me up. I liked your cooking." He was blinking rapidly to avoid the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asked.

"I don't want to be an annoyance Mark. I'm fine here." He refused, even if he wished to accept.

"No you are not. Pack something because I'm coming. You are staying here for the week." He said.

"But Matt…" he started, but didn't finish.

"Matty is a big brother too. You know he likes you. Plus Jeff is living here, you are not going to be an annoyance, ok?" He interrupted. "I want you too be happy, and I know you won't if you live with her."

"Thank you Mark."

"No problem. Start packing because Matty is already doing the dinner and I don't want to eat cold." Half-joked the oldest.

"Okay." He whispered before he hung up.

He put some clothes for the week and went downstairs to wait in the front door when his mother intercepted him.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"With Mark." He growled. "He said I should stay with them for the week."

"Them?" She asked, trembling with rage.

"Yeah. Mark, Matt and his brother." He answered.

"With Hardy? They live together?" She yelled. "This is unbelievable! You are _not_ going with them. I don't give you permission to."

"Oh yeah mom? What are you going to do? Stop me? Stop Mark? Or both of us?" He asked, referring to the difference of their height and weight. "You can't mom. I can pretend nothing happened."

They remained in silence and about five or ten minutes later Mark's car appeared. But it wasn't Mark who was driving.

"Hey Kane." Matt greeted. "Ma'am."

"Hey. What are you doing man?" He asked while throwing the bag on the back seats.

"I asked your brother to pick you up." He answered in a whisper handing the keys to him.

"I-I'm sorry, who are you? A friend of Mark?" The woman asked, not considering that the boy, the very muscular boy, not as much as her sons, but still muscular, could be Mark's boyfriend.

"Oh. Excuse me. I'm Matt. Matt Hardy." He was about to laugh when she opened her mouth. He was completely aware that she kicked Mark out of the house, so he wanted to meet her. Not that Mark complained at all. "Your son's boyfriend."

"You… you are the one that contaminated him!" She yelled at him and the brunette shrugged.

"Well. If for contaminated we understand that I make him happy then yes, I'm guilty for that." He jumped in the car and waved to her. "Have a good night ma'am!"

When they were on the road again Glenn started to laugh. "That was priceless. I would pay to see her face again." He stated.

"Well. I'm glad I got to know her." He said. "Can we stop at the grocery? I need some tomato sauce."

"Sure." He pulled the car at the grocery store for second time this day and went with Matt inside. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Smashed potato with almond sauce. Do you like it?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Never eat it before." He answered.

"Perfect. Mark says is one of my best plates." Said proudly the one from North Carolina.

"Does my brother ever tell you that something you made isn't good?" He asked, smirking.

"Not really. But I can't tell it from his look." He said, heading to the cashier.

"I know." He remained in silence for a few seconds. "You know? I'm really glad Mark has you." He looked at Kane, tilting his head. "I have never seen him so happy, so… complete. Thank you."

"No need. I've never been so happy either." He answered, going back to the car. "We're home!" Matt announced when he opened the door.

"Where did you go? I was starting to get worried." Mark asked them.

"We stopped at the grocery store." The brunette kissed him and headed upstairs to talk with his brother as he always did. Not because he was living with his boyfriend meant that he wouldn't pay attention to his beloved little brother.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the other two brothers were staring at each other before Mark embraced him. They didn't say anything; there wasn't need for words. They were silent men, action men, that's why Mark had been so preoccupied when Jeff said to him that Glenn told him to said that he loved him. It wasn't like him.

"Lets do your bed." The oldest said. While they were doing it he spoke again. "You know you can stay here as long as you want right? I don't want you to go back there if you are not happy."

"I told you I don't want to interfere in your relation…"

"Hush. I told you Matt wouldn't get mad for that. He'll understand." The youngest faced down. "Look at me little brother." He lifted his chin. "I love you Glenn. I want you to be happy and if you can be happy by staying in here with us I'm more than willing to let you live with us."

"But I don't want you to have less privacy." He mumbled.

"And you won't. Our room is aisled. You can't hear a thing of what is going on in our room." He expressed. "So, do you want to move here?"

"I'd like to but… I think we should talk about it during the dinner, does it sound alright to you?"

"Yeah." He kissed his brother's forehead and smiled at him. "Let's set the table." He said and pushed his baby brother out of the room.

They set the table in silence. Silence that was broke when the other two appeared bantering about something related to dirt bikes.

"Ok Jeff. We'll finish later." Matt ended it and started to serve the smashed potato and then brought the almond sauce. Once he sat next to Mark they started to eat.

"Hey! That's really good!" Kane exclaimed, looking the brunette.

"Told ya." He only said, smiling at him. "So Kane, are you moving here with us?" he asked, pouring some water in the glasses.

"If it's okay with you…" He trailed off.

"Sure it is!" He exclaimed, smiling at him. "I guess we'll have to buy some more furniture for your room." He object and Mark nodded.

"No need for. I can bring the ones I got." He proposed before sipping his drink. He then saw something on his brother's arm, on the upper zone. "Is that a tattoo?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I got it about a month ago or so." He answered. "Does it bother you?" He inquired.

"No. It's just I didn't know you got one. I hadn't seen before." He shrugged.

"Yeah well, you know, with all this shit about our arms being covered you couldn't have seen it. And in the trainings I still go with T-shirts so it's not rare you didn't notice it earlier." He explained.

"Well, then you and I are the only ones that have not a single drop of ink on our body." Matt said cheerfully.

"What do you mean? What about Jeff?" he said and the youngest stuck his tongue out.

"He? He got his first one when he was fourteen. Almost got me in big trouble with that." He grumbled.

"My god! Don't be like that. Nothing happened!" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it didn't happen because at the same time you died your hair red and he was so freaked out by that, he didn't give a shit about the goddamn tattoo." Answered the oldest Hardy. "Whatever, just unset the table and wash the things, Jeff." He ordered at the same time he got up, Mark following him. "I think I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." He told his boyfriend.

"I'm going with you." He whispered. "What are you going to do, bro?"

"Need to finish a literature book, so I'm going to my room as well. But I'll wait until Jeff finishes, keep him some company." He said.

"Thanks man." He thanked.

"No problem." He answered.

Matt smiled and kissed his cheek, what surprised the bald man, and then went to his baby brother and kissed his forehead, whispering a tender and loving 'I love you. Sleep tight' to him.

"Love you too." Jeff answered and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Mark." He said to the oldest one.

"Good night to you too." He said in reply. "Night baby brother." He said to Glenn, kissing his brow paternally. He only smiled.

When the couple disappeared in their room he sat down in a chair and looked Jeff wash the dishes.

And in his mind, just from nowhere, he imagined the same exactly picture but instead of Jeff next to the sink, there was another figure. He shook his head before he spoke.

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's fine. I like doing it." He answered, smiling softly at him. "So, what made change your position about moving in here with us, big man?" he asked in order to have a conversation a little deeper than about washing dishes.

"Mark. He has been trying to make me move for almost two months now. He convinced me tonight. I didn't want to be an impediment in their relationship." He explained.

"It happened the same to me when Mark moved in here, so I told Matty I was going to share room with Phil at the residence, but he didn't let me." He sat down with him and smiled. "I remember the first weeks Mark scared the shit out of me." He laughed softly. "But I'm really glad Matt has him, I've never seen him so happy." He sighed. "I'm going to bed." He said.

"Let's go then." They stood up and went to their rooms. "Night rainbow."

"Night Kane."

Once in his room, Glenn started reading the book. He loved reading. When he said he enjoyed reading Shakespeare, Kafka or Cervantes people thought he was joking. It was as surprising as the fact that Matt was going to study engineering. People always thought that just because they were wrestlers they were fools who knew nothing, but they would be surprised for the kind of conversations they could have in the bus while they were going to some competition. He smiled at the thought of their last trip: they spent all the way to the other centre discussing whether if their imagination was delimited for the experiences and knowledge they had.

Suddenly his lines of thoughts changed: from nowhere, again, a vision of Cody appeared in his mind.

Damn! He had only met the boy and he was already invading his concentration. He closed the book, unable to keep reading. He would finish it next they in the morning.

"Well, good night Glenn." He muttered to himself before turning the lights off and closed his eyes.

What an interesting day he had.

* * *

Well, not as long as I wanted, but I like the chapters to have more or less the same length.

Reviews are more than welcomed. Thanks for reading!

P.S: By te way, I have a question. Would you like Jeff to go out with someone in this fic? If so, who?


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank IsidoraAngst since she is the only one who proposed a mate for Jeff. And because I said to her that I would do it as sooner as I could I have written this chapter in one day. As always I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Weeks went by and everything seemed to just go perfectly well. Being seemed the key word: Glenn did finally move in with them, which leaded to a great discussion between him and his mom. Jeff seemed to be out of his mind all the time and out of the house. And the happy couple… They weren't exactly happy. Something got them into a pretty bad argument that finished with Mark sleeping in the couch for the last week and a half.

"What the hell is going on between them?" Shawn asked in a whisper to his best friend during the English class.

"I don't know. Glenn told me something about Matt flirting with another guy." He answered in the same tone of voice, staring at his reddish-hair friend, who was just scrabbling his notebook instead of taking notes.

"Matt? Flirting with someone?" He repeated incredulous. "He wouldn't do that to Mark. He loves him too much to cheat on him."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught Matt about two weeks ago phoning his dad to ask him to come over. He said he wanted to present him someone, now why would he cheat on Mark if he wants his dad to meet him?" He told him.

"Calaway! Where are you going?" Both of them lifted their heads when they heard the teacher yelling.

"None of your business." He abandoned the room.

"Do you think he heard us?" Paul asked.

"For sure." Shawn answered.

"Levesque! Hickenbottom! Stop this talking right now!" The teacher ordered.

"Yes sir." They both mumbled.

Meanwhile Mark went straight to Matt's classroom and knocked the door before open it.

"May I help you?" The teacher was a substitute and he looked at the giant he had in front of him.

"Mr. Wilson requires to see Matt right now." He stated.

The man turned to face his class: he had no damn idea who Matt was. "Who is Matt?"

Everyone look at him and it wasn't until Adam whispered to him a soft _Go_ he didn't even react at all. Then the brunette stood up. "I am Matt." He said and then sight. He didn't want to see Mark right now. He missed him, of course, he loved him, but all those things he said to him… they hurt him.

"Well, make it quick, please."

"Yes sir." He followed Mark but he stopped when he saw they were going to the locker room. "What going on Mark?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." He just replied.

"Now? Couldn't you have wait half an hour and tell me whatever you want to tell me in the break?" He was desperate for his behaviour.

"No. Come in." He stepped into the room and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the larger man and tapping on the floor that just stared at him.

"Hurry up Mark. I really need to go back to my class." He urged.

The oldest one just gathered him into his arms, pressing him against him, kissing the top of his head.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I was so afraid that you had found someone else that… It sent me mad Matthew. I cannot lose you. You are my world, you are everything I ever dreamed of." He pulled apart and sighed. "I… I understand if you want to end this."

The youngest looked at him with wide eyes. "Mark. I love you. I love with every single fibre in my body. I forgive you. I can't live without you." He pushed him down and kissed him hungrily. "Promise me you'll never call me that ever again." He whispered, brushing their lips.

"I promise baby, I promise that I won't call you that again. I promise I'll never again raise my voice to you. I promise that your dad is gonna love me." He vowed.

"My… dad? How do you know about that?" he pulled off and fixed his brown eyes on his.

"Shawn." He simply said, nuzzling his neck.

"Damn blondie. Did he tell you?" He asked, letting Mark hug him tighter.

"No. He was telling Hunter. I heard them both talking." He answered while forcing his boyfriend on a bench. "Do you want to go back to class?"

"Not when I have you like that." He purred before pulling him down and kissing him with all he was worth it.

Mark ripped Matt shirt and it was then than someone interrupted them.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" the oldest growled when he recognised the voice of his baby brother.

"Glenn. Go out. Right now." He groaned.

"You don't have to say it twice." He closed the door and left them alone. "Just so you know, the gym class is coming!" He shouted.

"Oh man!" Matt exclaimed. "You ripped my shirt off Mark. What I am supposed to wear now?"

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed his lips and smiled. "Let's go. I have another shirt in my bag."

Still fuming he followed his boyfriend outside, who just hugged him by the shoulders and smiled at him. "Don't frown. You don't look cute." They found Glenn waiting for them in the corridor. "Hey bro."

"Hey. Glad to see you make things up." He smiled at them. "I need to get going. See you later." He waved and disappeared down the hallway.

They went to Mark's classroom and all the way they heard were sighs and giggles from the girls that saw Matt shirtless.

"Hardy! Calaway!" They both stopped their way when they heard Mr. Stark on their backs. "My office. Now." They followed the teacher and sat down on the chair once they were there. "Now, can you tell me why Mr. Hardy is half naked?" He asked, looking at them furiously.

"I got a problem in my Chem. class sir. It was soaked so Mark went with me to the locker room to leave it my locker and now we were going to his class so I can use one he has there." He answered calmly, smiling at the man.

"And why does Mr. Calaway has such a boner?" he asked and the youngest shrugged.

"What can I do, sir? I'm seeing my boyfriend shirtless." He answered and kissed the top of the head of Matt.

"That's enough. You know the rules. You both have detention." They smiled. "Why are you so happy?"

"I bet Mr. Gómez misses us." Matt said taking both papers. "Bye sir."

He sighed: those two were impossible.

On the other side of the campus Jeff was talking with some with the phone, being quite secretive.

"Jeff!" Cody landed on his back, not realising that the multi-coloured-haired one was talking. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said. "I… I'll see you later."

"Wait." He mouthed. "I… I need to get going. Mr. Black wants to see me." He said. "Me too. Bye." He hung up and smiled at the youngest men. "What's up Rhodes?"

"Nothing much. And you?" He sat down and so did the other one.

"Tired. Matty and Mark… There is so much tension at home, you know? They are not talking to each other. Mark's been sleeping on the couch for almost two weeks now. His and Glenn mom is always calling Glenn and he ends up yelling... I don't know what to do." He covered his face with his hands and whined with frustration.

"Well. Then I may have some news for you." He said and wrapped an arm around the other boy. "They are back together. I saw them walk down the hallway. And your brother was shirtless." He raised both eyebrows and smiled.

"Thank God… I really want them to be good. Not just because it's better for everyone at home and Matt's cooking is more much better when Matt's happy. Plus Mark's really makes my brother happy and this is all I want for him, to be happy." He said.

"That was so sweet Jeff!" he exclaimed.

The oldest giggled and nodded. "How are things with Orton?" He asked.

"Well… No as good as I wanted. I think he's cheating on me again." He mumbled.

"Again." Jeff just said, nothing else. He saw that his best friend after Matt was starting to crack and it was good, because it would be then when Cody would see the true nature of Randy and that he deserved better.

"Do you really think I should leave him?"

"Do you really want to hear my answer?"

"No. I already know it." He chuckled in sadness and stared at the floor. "It's just that I don't want to be alone. I'm not like you. Everyone likes you. You just shine unlike me. I'm dull." He sounded so down that Jeff wanted to hug him tightly, but before he did it he let the other one finish. "Randy is the only one that thinks I'm enough pretty to be seen with. I would love to be like you: you are living with your brother, you are doing everything by your own, you are bold… I mean, just look at your hair! I could never do anything like that!"

"Are you finished?" He said. "Listen at me baby. First of all, it's not that people don't like you, is just that you are to shy, just open up dude. Secondly, I shine? I shine because I have Matty with me. Back in Cameron I was an outcast who was like a ghost!"

"What do you mean?"

"Matty and I… We have always been outcast back in Cameron. Matt because he was a gifted in class. Damn! His going to study engineering! I was because of my style. Matt showed me that people saying should never stop me from doing what I want to do. Not even my dad's." He took his chin and turned his head to face him. "And baby, you are absolutely gorgeous, I know plenty of people, both boys and girls, that would be thrilled to go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so stop downing yourself. You are amazing." He said and kissed his cheek.

"Jeff." They both turned to see Matt and Mark, holding hands.

The youngest Hardy squealed and jumped on his brother, hugging him. "I am so glad you are good again. I was really worried!" He said and kissed his brother cheek multiple times. "And you better do not screw it up again." He said to Mark.

"Don't worry baby Hardy. I won't." He kissed his boyfriend's brow.

"We got detention. What about you two?" Asked the brunette.

"I do." Cody said and showed his paper. "Ms Baar caught me with my phone." He said. "You Jeff?"

"Got one as well. Do not ask why." He adverted.

"Then I guess we'll see each other later. If someone of you sees my brother, please tell him I got detention please." Mark asked and the youngest ones nodded. "See you after then."

They were going to their Biology lesson when they saw Glenn.

"Hey big man!" Jeff greeted. "Mark told us you that he's got detention."

"I knew it." He said. "Hey Cody, how are you?" He asked the blond one who smiled shyly at him.

"Fine thanks. And you?" He asked.

"Could be better. I walked on Mark and Matt. Thanks god they were almost fully covered." They both giggled. "Well, see you in the detention room."

"See you." They said as well. "Let's go Cody."

A couple of hours later they were already in the detention room. Surprisingly they were the first ones.

"Hey Mr. G." Jeff said.

"Hey boys." He greeted. "Sir down and get started, please. Do you know if anyone else is coming?"

"Matty, Mark and Glenn for sure." The green eyed one answered. "I don't know about the others."

"I think Adam and John are coming as well. I saw them with the papers on the corridor." Cody said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok."

They were in silence until Matt arrived and behind him Mark and Glenn, who were discussing about something of the household duties.

"Oh my god! Would you two drop it already? We'll discuss it at home." The youngest of the three exclaimed.

"As you say angel." Mark said and sat in his usual desk. "Sir, do we have to actually write the essay? Again? I mean, it's always the same." He half-asked half-complained.

"Just write a few lines and you can do your homework." He said.

"Cool."

As time went by, the room was getting filled up, mainly for members of the wrestling team and surprisingly, with members of the football and basketball teams. That was quite weird, usually there where no one of them in there. And there were like six of each club.

"For God's sake! What has happened today?" Gómez asked, looking at every new face in the room. "Now I need to keep an eye on all of you since I don't know how are you. Wrestling team!" They all look up. "Move to the corner please so I won't have you moving around as always." Shawn, Adam, Hunter and Jay stood up and when where Evan, John and the other five where. "The rest you sat down and start writing." He ordered and everyone complied.

After twenty minutes Matt was already on Mark's lap, kissing him and giggling. After almost two weeks of not touching him, of ignoring him, he just wanted to be in his room with his man fucking him.

"Hardy, Calaway… Please, don't make me say it again." Matt growled and his friend laughed at his reaction. Matt was so natural, he didn't think through his actions, he just did them.

"That's gross. Two man together." All eyes were looking at a black guy from the basketball club.

"Don't like, don't be in here." Matt said, not getting off his boyfriend.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He replied not bothering to look at him.

"You look at me when you talk to me boy!" The black guy stood up, and he was about 1'76 meters. "Just because you are in the wrestling team it doesn't mean I can't beat your ass."

"And just because you are in the basketball club means that you are tall." He stood up and smiled. He was about 10 centimetres taller than him and definitely more built up.

At this all the basketball club members stood up as well to back up their mate, but so did the wrestling members and Cody. The only ones who did nothing where Mark and Glenn. They were definitely more than them and more prepared to fight.

"You might be taller than some of us and can do weird flips and you might outnumber us, but we are gonna beat your ass, faggot." The black guy said to Matt. "There is no one taller than Josh, you know?" he pointed to a guy that was around two meters.

"Are you sure about that?" The brothers stood up and made their way up to the front.

The tension was feeling the air and when Mark took a step forward Mr. Gómez intervened. "I want every single one of you sat down right now or you are going to see the principal. Your choice." He said to the basketball team. "And all of you, just go training or something but get off here please."

"As you say." Shawn mumbled and in less than ten seconds all of the wrestling club members were out of the room. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm heading home." Paul answered.

"Yeah me too." Adam said and most of them nodded.

"I need to go to the grocery store, we are running out of food." Matt said. "Come with me?" he asked Mark, who nodded. "Jeff? What are you gonna do?"

"I wanna go to the music shop. Dad said he is buying me a guitar." He answered.

"Ok. Be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry. What are you gonna do Cody?" He asked at the blond that stood next to him.

"I'm gonna head home as well. I need to finish an essay due tomorrow."

"Will Randy pick you up?" He asked.

"Don't think so." He shrugged and ignored the looks everyone gave him, he was sure that they were thinking he was only after the bloody money Randy's family had.

He was definitely wrong. And all their heads there was the same question: how was possible that a sweet boy like Cody was going out with a spoiled and arrogant boy like Orton?

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Everyone stared shocked at Kane, even his own brother. "What?"

"Nothing, baby bro, nothing." Mark said. "Let's go angel." They said goodbye to everyone and went away.

Soon Cody was in Glenn's car and the only thing he could think about was that Kane's eyes were very beautiful.

"What is it?" The large man asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." He answered.

"So, how did you and Orton end up together?" He asked, rising an eyebrow.

"He asked me out and I agreed." He simply answered. "And you? Have anyone?" He questioned.

"No. I'm not really a date man. That doesn't mean that if I find the right person I wouldn't date her or him." He responded, smiling sweetly at the boy.

"You have a very beautiful smile." Cody said, without thinking and when he realised what he said he just blushed furiously and looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn blinked. "Thank you. Where do you live?"

"Do you know the bakery that is in front of the park?" The oldest one nodded: Jeff loved that bakery so they used to go there. "The building next to it." He said.

"Ok. Do you want to go to the bakery first? I'm hungry." He suggested.

"Sure. I love the pineapple cake." He said and licked his lips, movement that was caught by Glenn's eyes.

After a few minutes they were sat in one of the tables waiting for order.

"Well, well, well! It has been a long time of no see, Glenn!" The owner said when he saw the largest boy. "I heard that you have moved with your brother and the Hardy's."

"Yes ma'am." He confirmed.

"Well, no offense, but I always thought that you would be better living with them that with your mother." She said.

"None taken. Yeah, we got into a fight and… Well, I prefer to stay with them. Plus I love Jeff."

"Yeah, that kid is lovely. No wonder why Matt took him with him." She giggled. "Do you know if they are going back to Carolina on summer?"

"They are not. I know a couple of friends of them are coming. Why?"

"Well, I heard that Matt is great at cooking so I would like to hire him during July and August." She said. "Anyway, what is it going to be guys? I guess that for you is it going to be the Pineapple cake, right Cody?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect. And you Glenn?" She asked.

"Chocolate cake." He answered. "And a coffee please."

"Alright."

When she was gone Cody looked at the man before him. Yeah, Randy might be a god on earth, but Glenn… Glenn had something that fascinated him. It could be the fact that was bald. The fact that he was the tallest person he ever met. The fact that he was so caring with everyone. He didn't know, didn't want to know either. The oldest man didn't cared to be seen with him and that was enough for him.

"I never imagined that you would come to some place like this." He observed.

"Hey, not because I'm tall means I don't like sweet things." He smiled. "In any case I usually come here with Jeff or all together, depends on if Matt and Mark want some alone time or not. Thank you." He said when one of the waiters brought their orders.

They ate their respective pastries while chatting. Everything was perfect. At least until Glenn's phone rang.

"What is it?" He directly asked.

"**We are at the hospital."** Mark answered.

"What? Why? Has Jeff gone back to it?" He asked, alarmed.

"**No, no. Nothing of it. Did you know that Jeff had a boyfriend?"**

"No. I thought Matt had scared all the potential ones." He half-joked. "How is this related to the hospital?" At that Cody frowned.

"**He tried to abuse him. He is fine, nothing happened, Jeff broke his nose and a leg, but he is scared to death, you know how much he hates hospitals."**

"Yeah, I know. How's Matt?"

"**Fussing all over him." **He answered and laughed when his boyfriend yelled _I am not fussing! _**"Of course you are not, darling." **

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

** "Yeah, we need to bring Jeff home and we've got our trucked full with supermarket bags."**

"Be right there." He hung up.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Jeff's in the hospital. Nothing serious though." He got up and paid for their cakes and his coffee. "See you tomorrow Codes." He messed his hair a bit.

"See you tomorrow." He answered back and headed to his apartment, sitting in front of his laptop and starting to di his essay. "Shit. I should learn that write an essay for the next day sucks." He mumbled for himself.

Meanwhile, Jeff was talking with the police with his brother next to him, hugging him and stroking his hair lovingly, Mark waiting outside the room.

"He was your boyfriend, right?" The three police officers were tense: they had seen the redheaded boy outside and how big he was, and the brunette next to the one they were taking declaration of wasn't exactly small either, and the fact that Jeffrey Nero Hardy had broken one of his attacker's leg didn't help to calm them down.

"No. We were dating, but we never agreed to be boyfriend. I mean, he was nice, but nothing else." He explained.

"Okay. He already has some record for abusing. We'll call you for the trial. If there is need of it of course." The door was opened and Calaway got inside the room, bored of being alone on the other side of the wall.

Mark smiled sweetly when he saw his boyfriend kissing Jeff's forehead, rocking. Matt used to do that when he was comforting someone. Jeff cuddled in his chest and closed his green eyes.

"Are you mad at me Matty?" He asked softly, ignoring the policemen.

"No… A bit angry. Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing someone?" he rubbed his little back.

"I don't know… I didn't want you to scare him, I guess." Mark chuckled from his spot and Matt looked at him as his sight could kill.

"Hey, I only scared those ones who I thought that could hurt you." The oldest Hardy defended himself.

At that, the door was opened and they saw how a boy, not older than Mark, approach to Jeff.

"You… I'm gonna kill you!" he jumped to the one with multi-coloured hair, because he hit with a wall of muscle.

"Were you saying?" Matt growled and everyone in the room gulped: three of them because Matt voice and look were intimidating, the other two because they knew what was going to happen. "What did you say?" He grabbed the unknown person's person shirt and lifted him from the floor.

"N…Nothing." His fist clenched and the other arm rose, prepared for hitting him.

"Matt! No!" Mark moved fast, tackling his boyfriend to the ground. And even though, Matt still was grabbing the boy. "Let go Matty, let go." One of his hands started to press on the brunette's wrist. "Honey, I don't want to hurt you, please let him go." Slowly Matt opened his hand, freeing him. "That's it." Lovingly he caressed his cheek before kissing the wrist.

"Is he your brother too?" One of the agents asked Jeff.

"Who? Mark? Hell no! He is Matty's boyfriend. He is his brother." He pointed to the door, where Glenn was waiting.

"Hey rainbow. How are you?" He asked and bent over to kiss his head.

"I'm fine." He smiled at him, but his smiled turned on a grimace when he heard a sloppy sound. "Hey, I love you so much and all this, but please, could you try to not make up while I'm right next to you?" He asked to Mark and Matt who broke their kiss.

"Sorry baby bro." Matt said. "Is he clear to go home?" He asked the doctor, who was standing on the doorframe while standing up, giggling when Mark kissed his cheek various times.

"Yes. We would like to see him in two weeks though."

"Alright. I'll bring him." Matt said and scooped his brother into his arms since he couldn't walk because he had injured his ankle. "Let's go."

"Wait a second. Is any of you twenty-one years old?" The doctor asked.

"Uh…" None of them could answer.

"He is not going anywhere, then."

"I will sign it." All the heads turned to the man that was standing behind the doctors. "Hey kids."

"Gil!" Matt exclaimed. "Oh my god! I forgot you were coming today!" he said, embarrasses in his face. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I heard someone talking about a boy with a rainbow hair being hurt so I guessed it was Jeffrey." He signed the papers and took his younger son in his arms.

"Hum… Honey?" Mark whispered in his ear.

"At home." He only said and he nodded, knowing that the serious tone meant that he wouldn't discuss anything now. "Well let's go." He said and took the green-eyed hand in his own, smiling at him.

Once they were home Jeff and Glenn disappeared upstairs, leaving Matt, Mark and Gil downstairs in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had flatmates with more people, Matthew." The oldest one said, feeling the tension.

"He is not my… flatmate Daddy." Matt felt how Mark squeezed his knee with love and that gave him the strength to continue. "He is… Mark is my boyfriend."

"Your what?" He yelled while standing up and going towards them which in a fast reaction made Mark to protect his boyfriend with his body. At that, Gil breathed deeply. "It's alright boy, I'm not gonna hurt him." But the tallest one didn't move an inch.

"Mark, it's alright." He caressed his arm with love and, hesitantly he sat down again. "You too, dad." He waited until he had sat down. "Do you… do you hate me?" He asked, blinking rapidly trying to not to shed tears.

"Of course not son. You and Jeffrey are only thing left that I have, I am not going to lose you because of sexual preferences." He smiled to him and then looked at Mark. "And you better not hurt him kid or your ass is gonna be sorry for the rest of your life."

"Dad!" Matt exclaimed but Mark only nodded.

"Now you know how I feel." Jeff said, kissing his brother's cheek and Matt grumbled something under his breath.

"Dad, this is Glenn, Mark's younger brother." The brunette said. "And now, if you all excuse me, I'm going to start making the dinner, so, shoo, go to the sofa or something." None of them dared to question him. "Not you Jeff." The youngest squeezed his eyes shut and made a face. "And close the door."

"You are mad at me." Jeff said, helping his brother cutting some vegetables.

"I've told you that I am not, but from now on I want you to be more careful. Damn Jeff! When they called me from the hospital it scared the shit out me! My first thought was _I've lost my baby brother. What am I going to do?_" Matt swallowed and rested his forehead in his brother's. "I can't lose you Jeffrey."

"You won't Mattie. I promise."

About an hour later they were having lunch, chatting amicably. Matthew was thrilled: his that really liked Mark and Glenn. He leaned and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Who might be at this hour?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check it." Matt said. He looked through the peephole and frowned.

"Darling? Who is it?" Mark asked.

"Your mother." He answered. "Should I open?" he questioned.

He didn't get any answer because of the yelling that came from the other side of the door. "Glenn Thomas Jacob! Open this door! I know you are in here!"

The said one stood up and opened the door. "What?" he growled.

"Is your brother here?" She asked, looking at Matt with a grimace of disgust, but the question was clearly for Glenn.

"Yes I am." He appeared in the hall and pulled Matt to him. "What do you want now? I thought you didn't want to see me ever again." He growled and Matt squeezed his arm.

"Get your hands off him bitch!" he yelled at Matt, who only snarled and pressed himself even more to him, smirking. "Anyway, you are coming with me Glenn." She grabbed him by the wrist and tried to pull him. "Start moving son."

"I told you mother. I'm not going anywhere. I love being here with them. I'm happy with them. At least Matt knows how to cook, unlike you."

"But… You can't be happy with people like them! They are faggs, freaks!" she yelled. "I bet this is contagious!"

"Well, I don't know if it is contagious or not, but I am happy here. Mainly because I know that in here I am not going to be rejected. I'm gay, mother." He said, causing Mark to laugh at her mother's face, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders and bump their heads.

Jeff came limping to them and Matt caught him, hugging him.

"If you don't mind, ma'am, we were having dinner." Jeff said and closed the door when Kane pushed her outside.

They were sat around the table again resuming their previous conversation. Gil didn't asked about what just happened, he was able to see that it was something that the boys didn't want to talk about.

"Jeff, show dad his room please. And go to bed, you need to rest."

"But I want to watch TV!" he complained, pouting.

"No. You need to finish _To kill a mockingbird_ by Monday and I bet that you haven't even started to read it." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I got it. Let's go dad!" He said, standing up and made his way upstairs.

Mark started to unset the table while Matt was doing some hot chocolate and Glenn started to wash the dishes. "Where were you Glenn?" His brother asked.

"When?"

"Afternoon. Cody's house isn't that far and you weren't home when we called you." Matt said.

"Oh. We went to the bakery and chatted for a while." He answered. "By the way Matt, Mrs. Broggi wants to talk with you." He said. He had completely forgot about what the owner of the bakery told him until that moment.

"About?"

"She wants to hire you for the summer." He replied.

"Really?" He nodded and Matt beamed. "That's awesome!" He looked like he was going to jump or something.

Mark chuckled and kissed him. "Are you going out baby brother?" He asked when he saw that Glenn was putting his jacket on.

"Yeah, I'm going to a club with Shawn and the others. I'll be back around 3am or so." He said.

"Be careful, you hear me?" The oldest said.

"Yes! Don't worry!" He closed the door softly and went at the entrance to the building, were Shawn and Paul were already waiting for him downstairs.

The happy couple sat down on the sofa, Matt sitting on his lap and snuggled into his chest, kissing his collarbone tenderly.

"I missed you so much." He muttered.

"Not as much as I did." The oldest answered, nibbling his ear with love, rubbing his back. "Are you cold?" He asked when he realised that his baby's skin was really cold.

"A bit." He replied and Mark grabbed a blanket and covered them with it. "What do you think about Cody and your brother?" He inquired, warming his hands up with the warm of the cup.

"What do you mean?"

Matt gave him a funny look and rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly what I mean. Glenn has never been so close to someone so quickly. He went on a date honey."

"It wasn't a date." Pointed out the one with green eyes.

"Whatever. Still, how many times has Kane taken someone to the bakery? Besides Jeff." He smiled brightly when Mark furrowed and didn't answer. "That's right baby, no one, your brother has never taken someone to the bakery."

"Ok, I give you that one." He said and kissed him on the lips, slowly, not letting the lust dominate him. "I love you so much Matthew."

"I love you two honey." He bit his lower lip, suddenly nervous.

"What is it?" He asked. He knew his boyfriend perfectly and he only chewed his lower lip when he was really nervous or anxious. "Angel."

"I… Would like to come to Cameron this summer? I want to present you to two of my best friends." He said, smiling.

"Of course angel. Plus I want to see Cameron with my own eyes. It has to be impressive." He kissed his forehead. "We should head to bed." He suggested.

"Yeah. Just let me check on dad and Jeff." He stood up and walked away with the blanket around his body, making Mark chuckle. "Hey dad." He knocked the door.

"Come in." He entered the room and smiled at him. "Are you going to bed?" He asked.

"Yes. We have practise tomorrow morning. Are you all settled down?"

"Yeah. This apartment is amazing. I knew you would be alright in here." He stood up and kissed his brow. "Does he make you happy?"

"A lot. I've never been happier." He answered.

"Then you have my blessing. Good night son." He said and Matt nodded before closing the door. He then went to his baby brother's room and opened the door to find him sleeping deeply with the book on his chest and the light on. Carefully he wrapped the sheets around his body and kissed his cheek. "Good night honey." Jeff only stirred a bit. When he went to his room Mark was waiting for him on the bed. He quickly changed his clothes and hugged the oldest one who kissed him. "Good night honey." He rested his head on his chest and kissed it slightly: those ten days that he had been sleeping alone were terrible; he wasn't able to sleep properly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of his head, switched off the light and let Morpheus wrapped his arms around them.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was around five am when Gil was woken up by sounds of someone walking around the apartment, what he didn't expected was to see the four young men walking around the house, half-naked and having breakfast.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked and everyone stopped at the same time and stared at him like he was a vision or something.

"Oh. Morning dad." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"Morning? It's still dark? Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"We've got training." The oldest answered.

"At six?" The oldest man inquired.

"Yeah, it's the only moment of the week that we can get the football team by ourselves, so we usually train in the ring some afternoons and we do the running and staff like that on Saturday mornings." Mark replied.

Gilbert nodded and smiled when he saw his younger son rubbing his eyes, clearly still sleepy. "Can he run?" He looked at Matt.

"Don't think so. But we still need him there. They don't allow us to use the damn field if someone is missing." He put a T-shirt on and threw one to Kane, who caught it, yawning, signal that he didn't sleep much.

"I see." He nodded. "At what time are you going to be back?"

"11 or so, we can go to somewhere if you want after lunch." Matt proposed.

"Sure. If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Of course Mr. Hardy." Mark said.

Few minutes later they left their house and headed to Mark's car: he and Matt on the front seats and Glenn and Jeff on the back ones. They drove through the desert streets and arrived at the school, where some of the guys were already there, most of them still half-sleep.

"Good morning!" Both Hardy said, cheerfully and all they got back where some groans and a few '_mornings'_ from some of them.

Ten minutes later they were already at the field, ready to start running. "Hey Jeff," they looked at John. "I heard that you got a spread ankle, are you okay?" He threw his arm around his shoulders, smiling at him.

"Yeah. Can't run though, so I'm gonna watch you." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Lucky bitch." The one from California said.

"You know it babe." He answered, sitting in one of the bench and smirking as the rest started to run around the football field.

After an hour of running they went inside and started to wrestle by pairs, and one got pinched he looked for another single person to fight with him. Around 11 everyone headed to the showers and they headed home.

After having lunch they went to the park, then the bakery and went back home. His father stayed with them until Sunday night, because he had to go back to work the next day.

"Take care, ok?" He said to his sons and they nodded, hugging him. "I'll call you once I get there."

"Ok dad." Jeff said.

"Love you sons."

"Love you dad." They both said.

The man went to the half-brothers and shook hands with them both. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mark. I'm glad my son has someone like you by his side." At that Matt blushed furiously and whined, embarrassed. "And it's been nice to meet you too Glenn."

"Thank you sir. It's been a pleasure to meet you too." They said.

"Well, farewell." The four of them observed how the man went inside the cab and went away.

Mark wrapped an arm around the brunette's boyfriend and kissed him softly, caressing his cheek.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" He asked under the sight of his brother and hoped-to-be-brother-in-law-someday.

"Uh-huh." Matt answered before kissing him again.

"Let's go then." He went inside the house and came back with two jackets and his wallet. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked the other two.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Just go and have a nice time." The bald one said smiling.

"See you later then." They walked away and the other two went inside the house, sitting on the sofa.

"So rainbow, what do you want to do?" Glenn asked.

"No idea. Just put the TV on, we can check PPW or something." He suggested and the oldest nodded.

They got comfortable on the couch and started to watch a match but eventually, they fall sleep: Jeff's head resting on the bald one shoulder. They woke up about two hours later when they heart the door being slammed open and happy couple made it to their room without noticing them since they mouths were locked on the other one's. They heard Matt giggles and a thud; probably Mark 'slammed' his boyfriend against the wall.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that." Glenn muttered and the one with green eyes just made a sound of agreement. "I think we should head to bed as well."

"I agree." He got up but before he could even take a step the one with blue eyes lifted him. "What the hell Kane?"

"I don't want your brother to be mad at me if you injure again your ankle." He explained, leaving him on his bed. "Good night rainbow."

"Good night Glenn."

Next day, as usual, they found each other in the detention room, which it seemed smaller with the football and basketball team in it as well. One by one they left their papers on the desk and went to sit at the empty sits on the right side of the room. Jeff sat in front of Matt and Adam, who were gossiping about Paul and Shawn being together.

"Mr. Hardy." They both snapped their heads up. "Matthew." He looked at him, waiting. "Where are Mr. Calaway and Mr. Jacobs?"

"Glenn is sick today sir. And Mark was with the Principal. He said he would come in half an hour or so." He explained.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Do you really think they are going out?" Jay asked, hugging Adam from behind.

"Well, if they are not, they definitely want to be." The older Canadian replied, stealing a candy from Matt. "By the way, what did your dad said?" He questioned his best friend, smiling at him.

"Oh. He didn't say anything bad. He said that if I was happy he was happy too. And he really liked Matt, he even said that we could spend some days in Cameron in June." He smiled at the memory. Smile that grew bigger when he heard Mark talking to someone. "Mark!" He exclaimed and the reddish-haired one went to him.

"Hey babe." He kissed his lips softly. "Up." Quickly Matt obeyed and let the oldest sit down just to sat down himself on his lap right after.

They didn't say anything else, so Matt continued his chat with the Canadians, leaning fully against his lover when he realised that not only Glenn wasn't there.

"Hey Jeffy, where is Codes?" He asked, leaning over to his brother.

"I don't know. He hasn't come today." He chewed his lip, nervous.

"What is it baby bro?" The brunette asked. He knew his brother very well and that lip-chewing only meant that he was really worried about something.

"I just… I have this feelings that something is wrong." He answered.

"Orton?" The oldest Hardy asked gently.

"Yeah."

"We'll go check on him when we are out, ok?" Mark suggested and the younger Hardy nodded. "Can someone explain me how the hell did those two ended up together?" He asked and all eyes were turned to Jeff, suddenly all the team interested on the topic.

"Cody says that he is going out with him because Orton is the only one… how did he said it?" He touched the tip of his nose, thinking. "Oh yeah! He said that Orton is the only who thinks that he is pretty enough to be seen with."

Matt chuckled darkly before speaking. "I know someone who would be delight to be seen with him." He shifted slightly, causing Mark to growl so he did again.

"Behave Matt." He said and bit hard his neck.

"I agree with Matt." John said. "We should try to pair Kane and Cody together. They look cute together." He proposed and everyone nodded, less Mark, who was making faces, imagining his brother and Rhodes together.

"Hey! I thought _we _were the cute couple!" Matt whined, joking.

"Nah. You are weird-hot couple." Adam teased and Matt punched him before realising that his boyfriend was out. "What the hell are you thinking?" He asked.

"Don't want to know. Believe me." He whispered.

They continued chatting, mainly planning how could they put Glenn and Cody together without being killed. There was a knock in the door but they didn't bother to look who was there, probably it was someone from the other teams since they never knocked.

"Excuse me, is… is in here were the wrestling team is?" Phil looked up when he heard someone asking for them and blinked when he saw the boy: he wasn't from the school.

"Over here." He answered and waved while standing up and the rest shut up. "How can we help you?"

"I'm and exchange student. They told me to look for you in here." He explained. "I was in the wrestling team in my school so your Principal said I had to join to the club." He said.

"Oh." Levesque said. "I'm Hunter. There is a rule in the club that everyone needs to comply: you have to be in here at least four days a week."

"Levesque!" The teacher said. "Since when is that a rule in the wrestling team?"

"Since now." The whole team laughed and Mr. Gómez shook his head. "Have a sit, please. So, welcome to the Detention room also known as the Wrestling team reunion room. What your name, by the way?"

"Kevin Kiley, people calls me Alex Riley though." He answered.

"Cool. So, here we have Shawn, Phil, John, those two are the Canadians Adam and Jay, the brunette and the multi-coloured haired one are the Hardy brothers, Matt and Jeff. The red-haired one that has Matt on his lap is Mark Calaway also called Undertaker, his boyfriend, and we have some missing. There's Glenn or Kane, Mark's half-brother who is sick today and we also have Chris Jericho, Dwayne and Evan that are in a exchange school for a few weeks, they should be back next week or so." He quickly presented everyone.

"And they?" The new one pointed at the rest of the presents in the room.

"Football and basketball members. We do not get along with them very well." He answered aloud, smirking when the mentioned ones almost killed him.

"Mark!" Everyone looked at Matt just to discover that his boyfriend had left a big love-bite on his neck. "Seriously Mark?" He asked.

"Not my fault. You should have stopped before." He shrugged and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"You two are impossible." The teacher sighed in desperation. "C'mon, leave the room. All of you." The wrestling team moved to the door.

"Why do they get to leave and we don't?" Some one from the football team asked, yelling.

"Because they are going to be here tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the one after that." Mr. Gómez replied. "And I don't want to see them hooking up in here. I have already seen and read enough, thank you." Matt and Mark chuckled along some giggles belonging to the others and some eye rolling.

"Bye Mr. G!"

"Bye guys. And Kiley, welcome." The boy nodded and followed the rest.

"Where are you staying by the way?" Shawn asked him.

"Oh. I don't know yet, probably at a hotel or something." He answered.

"A hotel? Don't think so. All of them are so far away from here." John said. "Why don't you stay with someone of us?" He suggested and Riley stared at him, not really understanding what was he saying. "I mean, someone has to have a spare room, right?. Who does?"

It turned out that the only ones who did were the Hardys and the two Canadians. At the end they decided that he should stay with the blonds in order two avoid a non-needed love scene from Mark and Matt plus the fact that there were already four people living in that flat.

"So, what are we doing?" Phil asked eating Oreos.

"We are going to check out on Rhodes." Mark said. "You can give him a tour or something, no?" He asked at Matt's best friend.

"Sure."

They parted ways and went to Cody's house. They knocked the door and the boy opened the door, trying to close it when he saw Jeff behind his brother.

"What the…?" Matt, put his foot between the door and the frame door, impeding the blond to close it. "Cody! Open up! We need to talk to you!" They forced for a while, but Matt, being bigger and stronger than the blond won and the door slammed open.

And when they did they saw why Cody didn't want them to come in: the house was trashed, there was broken glass all over the floor, holes in the walls…

"Cody!" Jeff flew over him and helped him to stand up. "What the hell happened in here?" They walked to the sofa, sitting on it.

"Randy…" He sobbed and the other three shared a look.

"Orton? What happened?" Mark asked, as gently as he could.

"He… he saw me with Glenn the other day at the bakery and said I was cheating on him. We got into a fight and I left him. But before… well, we throw things to each other." He made a gesture with his hand to point at the whole room.

"So you are not with him anymore?" Matt asked softly.

"No. I… I didn't cheat on him! Never! I couldn't." He started sobbing and rubbed his eyes to try not to shed tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Matt rubbed his back and Jeff smiled: his bigbro had always been so good on comforting people. "Is that why didn't you come to school today?"

"Y-Yeah. He said he wouldn't leave alone until I agreed to go back together with him. I'm… I'm afraid Matt." He looked at him and the brunette sighed.

"I know, I know. Hon, can you bring a glass of water?" Mark went to the kitchen and left the Hardys and Cody alone. "Now, we are not going to let anything happen to you alright? Someone is going to be with 24/7." Cody giggled at that and nodded, thanking god to have such a good friends.

Jeff smiled and hugged him. "Why don't you come to stay with us for a few days?" He suggested.

"I don't want to bother…" he mumbled.

"You won't. Don't worry." The oldest in the room said. "Mark! Did you go to ask the neighbour for water?" He asked, yelling.

"Shuddup!" The other said. "I'm trying to find a beer or something!" He answered.

"A beer? He is fucking sixteen! How do you want to find a beer in there?"

The one with green eyes didn't reply, so Matt centred his attention on Rhodes again, who smiled slightly at their banter.

"But you and Mark… I don't want you to have less privacy or…"

"Jeez! Why does everyone think that we'll have less privacy or anything? Do you think that we are all day to it or what?" He asked. "Do not answer that!" he said. "And don't worry, you can't break our damn privacy. You'll stay in the guests room, is that okay? Thank you babe." He thanked his boyfriend when he finally brought the water glass. "There, drink."

After a while they were on the truck, driving back home.

"Thank you very much guys." He thanked for the thousand times.

"It's ok. No need for so much thanking." Mark said, opening the door. "I'll go check up on Glenn."

"Is he sick?" The youngest one asked, alarmed.

"Just a cold and fever. Nothing serious." He said, smiling in his mind. "Honey, what are you going to cook?"

"Just some chicken soup and… omelette?" he asked and the tallest nodded. "Jeffro, show him his room, please. And then rest that ankle of yours."

"Yes dad." He teased, kissing his cheek lovingly. "C'mon Codes." They went upstairs. "So, this is Mark and Matt's room. Do not enter in there. Never. This is mine, that's the bathroom, this is where the washing machine is. That one is Glenn's and next to his is yours." He said. "Anything, you know where we are." Jeff kissed his cheek and went to his room.

Meanwhile Mark was sitting next to his baby brother, caressing his cheek tenderly. He was so happy that Glenn was with them, he couldn't stand the thought of his brother being unhappy because of their mother.

"Glenn, wake up." He softly shook his arm.

"Mark?" He mumbled, opening his blue eyes.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better." He sat up and the oldest hugged him. "Whom is Jeff talking to?"

"Rhodes. He left Orton and is afraid of what he could do to hi in order to have him back, so he is going to stay with us for a while." He kissed his brow lovingly. "Do you mind?" Glenn growled in response. "I thought so. Do you like him?"

"Who?" He mumbled.

"C'mon boy. You can't fool me." He pushed, smiling.

"Wrong. I can fool you. But I can't fool Matt. And Matt tells you everything." He answered.

"Touché. But do you like him?"

Glenn didn't answer immediately; he leaned and rested his head on his brother chest. "I think so."

"You think so?" He repeated. "What the hell does mean that?"

"I uh… I never felt like that with anyone." He shrugged. "How did you felt with Matt?"

"Matt? Huh. I never thought about that actually but the first time I saw him… I just knew it. I knew that he was the right one. And I wasn't wrong." He smiled at the memory of the beginning of his relationship with the oldest Hardy.

"Well, I just felt like I couldn't stop admiring him." The ill one confessed blushing slightly. "What's Matt making for dinner?" he asked, changing the topic radically.

"Chicken soup and omelette." He answered. "I'll go set the table."

"Ok."

Mark went down to the kitchen, were his boyfriend was cooking and whistling a tune from a very known band, however he didn't recognise the song. He kissed his nape and then his cheek.

"I'm gonna set the table." He announced and the brunette shook his head in agreement and kissed his jaw. "Hey Codes."

"Hey." He smiled at him. "Do you need help Matt?"

"Sure. Can you do the omelettes please?" He asked and the younger one nodded.

Fifteen minutes later the table was set, the food done and Matt was just bringing it to the table.

"Jeff! Dinner's ready!" he yelled. "Cody, can you get Glenn to come down please?" He asked.

"Y-yes." He mumbled, his cheeks red and went upstairs and knocked the door. "Glenn? Dinner is ready." Silence. "Glenn?" Nothing. He gently opened the door and smiled softly when he saw the oldest boy sleeping. He gently sat down next to him and caressed his cheek, stroking it. "Glenn, wake up." He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he identified the boy. "Hey big man."

"Hey Cody." He took his hand in his and gently kissed the knuckles. "How are you?"

"I'm f-f-fine." He stuttered, blushing. Again. "Uhh…"

"You are a great person Cody. Don't worry." He smiled and sat up. "Can you help me to go down please?"

"Sure." He stood up and helped the bald one to stand up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." He smiled and brushed his lips against the smaller man's cheek.

Cody, inside, was shaking. He had just gotten out of a relationship and he wasn't really in the mood to try it again and so quickly, but the way Kane was acting it made him nervous, anxious. He wasn't stupid, he was really aware about the fact that he was attracted to him but he wasn't so sure about the other one. C'mon! It was public knowledge that Glenn Thomas Jacob had never gone out with anyone while his brother had three relationships before Matt. So he didn't exactly how to take the care and the kisses.

He sighed: those were going to be long days.


	6. Chapter 6

And they had been long days. Long, long days. It had been two weeks, almost three since he moved in with the Hardys.

It was Saturday and Adam, Jay and the new guy were coming to have dinner with them. Jeff was fine, Glenn was still sick but better, Cody was a wreck, and Mark had been out of town for a week in a convention, and Matt had been a little bit down since then. And because Jeff hated to see his brother so down he invited the blonds to come over.

"Matt? Do you need any help?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Can you start frying the meat?" Matt smiled. Cody was also great at cooking, which meant that he would help the brunette whenever he could. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing better." He mumbled. "I saw him the other day from my class but he has never tried anything." He said.

"And he won't. We can be pretty scary if we want, but you'll have to confront him or he will never leave you alone." He said and dried his hands.

"Confront him? How am I supposed to do that? He is bigger and stronger than me." He objected.

"So what? Jeff told me that you can wrestle but that you are not in the club because of your mum." The older said. "That's why I called your mother the other day and asked her if she would allow you to be a member of the club. After almost forty-five minutes I convinced her with the condition I'd take care of you." He told him.

"You… you did? How? Dad couldn't! And he tried for almost a year!" He was surprised. Really surprised. And pleased.

"I have my tricks which I won't tell you." He answered, laughing at his face. "But don't worry, I didn't threatened her or anything. I'm legal." He joked. "Door's open!" He yelled when the doorbell rang. "Jeff and Glenn are watching TV, Cody and I are in the kitchen finishing the dinner." He said.

"I'm going with Matt." Adam said.

"We'll go with the other two." Jay said, Kevin following him closer.

"Hey guys." Jay greeted. "Glenn, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Glenn, ark's half-brother." He presented.

"Nice to meet you. Hi Jeff."

"Hi." They both said, smiling and making place for the new ones to sit with them.

Meanwhile, Adam was helping the other two when he caught a glance that Cody gave to the bald one. "So, Cody, when are we going to see you and Glenny as an item?" He asked, smirking and stuck his tongue out when Matt rolled his eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" He was hysteric, how could they know it? He had been very careful of not letting anyone know about it. Not even Jeff.

"Calm down kiddo. We all noticed the way you look at him. Except Kane." He smiled. "So, when?"

"Leave him alone Copeland." Matt snapped. "He broke up with Randy on Monday, give him time."

"Ok, ok. Whatever. But still." He replied and laughed when he saw how red was Cody.

"How did you know?" He mumbled.

"Oh darling, you just stare at him and never got tired." The blond patted his shoulder smiling.

"Just like you stare at Jason." Matt said and Adam squealed.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, jumping on him. "That's not fair! You are playing dirty! I'm the only one who can embarrass other people!"

"Shut up Adds. It's not my fault if you don't tell him. I mean it's quite clear that he feels the same." He said, desperation feeling his voice.

"Sure he does." He mumbled.

"I don't know what it takes so long to you to make a move on each other." He murmured. "I just don't understand what could possibly…" He trailed off and squealed, out of joy, when the door was opened. "Mark!" He took his apron off and ran to his boyfriend, who caught him when the brunette jumped. "You are back! I thought you were coming the day after tomorrow!"

"I was. But I missed you so much I asked if I could leave earlier." He answered, smiling. They kissed tenderly, his lips moving slowly against the others. "Love you Matty."

"Love you too. I missed you so, so much." He breathed out, smiling at him. "We've got company today." He said, standing in front of him and taking his bag.

"Company? Who?" The just arrived one asked.

"Adam, Jay and Kevin." He answered.

"Ok. How's been Glenn?" He inquired.

"Much better. He's on the sofa." He replied, before going back to the kitchen to check up on the food.

"And we are the ones that stare?" Adam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've got the whole right to stare at Mark. He is my boyfriend babe, don't see why it's wrong." He said, smiling when he realised that he had won that round. "Just keep an eye on the food." Matt abandoned the room and went with Mark, who was talking with the other four. "Hon." He said, smiling at him.

Mark smiled at him in return and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before kissing the top of his head. They went upstairs and Matt giggled when the older one pressed him against the mattress.

"How was the convention?" the younger asked, playing with a strand of his hair.

"It was fine, interesting, but I'm not going never ever again away from you for so long." He mumbled.

"Fine. Because I wouldn't let you." He answered and smiled. "Do you want to take a shower?" The brunette asked.

"What about them?"

"They can wait." Matt pecked his lips. "Just take a quick one and tomorrow afternoon will take a nice long hot bath together." He suggested, his hands roaming over his back.

"Sounds like a plan." The redheaded replied, kissing him fully.

"Cool. Go and I'll unpack your bag."

Half an hour later they were all sat around the table and Adam was saying grace, something that they used to do but they always let the blond do it.

"So, how was the convention, brother?" Glenn asked.

"It was really interesting. Dwayne was there as well so at least I knew someone. It seems he has a boyfriend or something, because he seemed to be glued to a guy named John Cena." He explained.

"Blue eyes, short blond hair, pale skin, dimples?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Mark said, surprised.

"Met him once. He is on the wrestling world as well." He explained. "Hey Kevin, are you going to join as this following week?" he looked at the new boy.

"Yeah. Your principal, Mr. Stark, said I could join now that he had my record." He said. "Can I ask something?" Everyone nodded. "Why was all the team in the detention room the other day?" They looked at each other before bursting in laugh. "W-what did I say?"

"It wasn't just that they. We are usually always in there, that's why he always let's us go out earlier. We were not made for following the rules, so we just do whatever we want to because they can't really touch us since there aren't more people on the club." Adam told him.

"Oh. I see. That's curious." He only said.

They kept talking for almost two more ours until they decided to watch a movie: Matt and Mark lay together on their sofa, Glenn, Kevin and Cody on the other one and the other three on the only one that was still free.

After ten minutes the happy couple was sleeping: Matt lying on Mark's body and unconsciously nuzzling against his chest. Gently Adam covered them with a blanket and caressed Matt face tenderly.

"I'm going to sleep too". The younger Hardy announced a few minutes later. "I'll see you on Monday. Night." He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead, smiled and abandoned the room under the gaze of someone from the room.

"Night Jeff." Everyone said.

Some moments later Adam and Jay also fell sleep, Jay's head on Adam's shoulders and tightly embraced with each other.

"They look so cute together." Cody said, smiling.

"I agree." He stood up and covered the Canadians with a blanket as well and went back next to Cody.

During those days Cody was the one that took care of him because Matt didn't want him to go alone anywhere, and since he, Mark and Jeff had training they would stay at home alone for hours. The tallest boy was so happy to be able to spend time with the blond one, knowing him better. He also comforted him when sometimes he was down because all the shit with Orton. So he discovered that he was the oldest sibling, his best friend was Jeff, that his father was a famous wrestler but that his mother didn't let him be part of the wrestling club, that he was good at cooking and other things.

At this moment Kevin and Cody were talking in murmurs to not wake up anyone. Glenn couldn't hear what they were talking about so he centred his eyes on the screen.

"Glenn, do you think they could stay here for the night?" Cody asked. "It's raining quite badly and I don't any of those two are in condition of driving." He pointed at the two blonds, still sleeping.

"Sure. But I think they'll have to stay here on the sofas, we don't have more rooms or beds." He said.

"Sure, no problem. I can sleep almost anywhere." Kevin said, smiling.

"Cool then. And I think we should head to bed." The younger two nodded. "I think I could borrow you something two sleep, if you want to, of course."

"It would be great, thanks." He mumbled.

"Ok." He stood up and shook Matt and Mark softly. "Hey, get up and go to your room, c'mon." The brunette's eyes fluttered and looked confused. "You are sleeping on the sofa. Go to your room."

"Oh yeah." He mumbled and kissed Mark's cheek. "Honey, wake up."

"What?" Mark growled, pressing Matt against him again.

"You need to go to your room big brother." Glenn said again. "Or you are gonna sick too." Slowly they made their way to their room. "Finally. Codes, could you get one of the blondes to move to the other sofa please?" He asked.

"Sure Glenn." He beamed and moved next to Jay. "Hey Jay, you should move to the other sofa so you can lie down properly."

"What? No. I like sleeping with Addy." He mumbled.

"But you are going to be more comfortable." He tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit. Nothing is more comfortable than my Addy." He was clearly sleep because if he wasn't he would have never said so out loud. "I can't leave Addy alone. Not again."

"Fine, do what ever you want." He desisted and smiled shyly at Glenn, who went upstairs to get a T-shirt and another blanket for Alex.

"Thank you." He said when the bald one gave him the items. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." They answered. "See you tomorrow."

They headed upstairs and when Cody was almost into his room the oldest stopped him by graving his wrist. "Can we talk for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." They entered on the Jacob's room and sat down on the bed. "What is it?"

"I… I had been wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me someday." Glenn said, looking at his own hands as they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Like a date?" He asked, a ray of hope in his heart.

"Yeah. I know you are just getting over Randy but… I really like you. Since the first day we met, I couldn't get my eyes out of you." He said smiling. "You are so… bright, so innocent." He caressed his cheek softly.

"Glenn…" He whispered startled. "I would love to go on a date with you." He answered, smiling shyly.

"Great." The oldest leaned and kissed his cheek. "Good night." He breathed out.

"Good night." He answered and stood up, returning the soft kiss and then he went to his room. Once he closed the door he jumped, hugging his pillow and beamed.

It was around three am when Matt opened his eyes and the first he noticed was the tight embrace Mark had him in. He kissed his jaw softly before closing his eyes again and sighing happily. He yawned and quickly fell sleep again.

When Jeff woke up the first thing he noticed were the giggles coming from the kitchen, clear sign that his brother and Mark where already up. He went downstairs and stared at the two sleeping Canadians, curled against each other. Then he stared at the other male: he was taller than him and looked stronger as well as younger, maybe some months.

He was good looking. And sweet.

"Hey Jeffro." He turned his head to his brother and smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yep." He trotted to the kitchen and kissed his brother on the cheek and smiled at Mark.

"Did you know they were sleeping here?" Mark asked.

"Nu-uh. I went to sleep pretty early." He answered and grabbed a toast. "Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah. I'll get the Canadians and Kevin, you two wake Glenn and Codes up." Matt said, standing up and yelping in surprise his boyfriend to smack his ass. "Mark!"

"What? It's not my fault you have such a sexy ass." He shrugged before pulling Matt to himself to kiss him. "I want to be inside you right now." He muttered against his lips.

"And I don't want to listen anything related to your sexual life!" Jeff yelled. "You two stay here and keep talking about that and I an going to wake up the rest." He closed the door.

"You are evil, Mark." Matt said, smirking and straddled him. "So, you want to be inside me?"

"Uh-huh. I want you in our bed in your back, moaning and crying, begging me to let you cum. I want to bite and suck your nipples until they are hard, I want to finger you until you are sobbing for me to thrust into you." He whispered in his ear before sucking his earlobe.

"Mark…" Matt half-moaned half-whispered, moving closer to him, letting him feel his hardening cock.

"What's that Matty? Are you really this desperate?" Matt nodded. "Do you want me to fuck you raw?"

"Yes. Please." He looked at him, completely submissive. "In the bathtub." He breathed out before kissing him.

"I like how this sounds." He stood up and Matt clenched onto him as if he was a koala.

"Morning." Matt said between kisses to Adam, who only growled in response since he was to sleepy to even realise what was going on.

Meanwhile Jeff had woken up Cody. "Good morning Jeff." He said, smiling.

"Good morning! Can you wake Glenn up? I need to wake the other three." Jeff said, opening the windows.

"Sure." He accepted, his heart racing fast. The one with coloured hair smiled and abandoned the room and going downstairs. Rhodes got up and went to the other man's room, opening slowly. "Hey Glenn." He said as he sat down next to him. "Wake up."

"No… Five more minutes Mark." He whined, not recognising who was next to him.

"I'm not Mark. I'm Codes." He corrected, giggling.

At that, Glenn sat up all the sudden, blinking rapidly before beaming. "Oh. Good morning beautiful." He greeted and kissed his cheek.

_Beautiful. He called you beautiful. When was the last time someone said you were beautiful?_ A little voice in Cody's head whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"So… Where are Matt and Mark?" Jay asked once they were sat around the table and there were only two of them missing.

"Fucking." Adam answered. "What? I just remembered I saw them kissing like there's no tomorrow." He explained when everyone looked at him weirdly.

Glenn mumbled something his breath and started serving the breakfast Matt had previously made.

"Fuck. This tastes good." Jay said. "Does he always cook like that?"

"Yeah. Or better." Glenn answered. "That's something for what I'm going to envy my brother for a long time." He said and the others nodded.

"How did they start going out?" Kevin asked.

"Nobody knows exactly." Jeff said. "And they won't tell anyone the same version, so we gave up trying to figure it out." He explained.

"Oh. I see." He didn't ask anything else related to the topic. "Where are you from, by the way?"

"Cameron, North Carolina." He answered. "Why?"

"Your accent." The newest guy shrugged.

Twenty minutes later Matt and Mark made their appearance in the kitchen and the brunette sat down on his boyfriend's lap.

"So, how was the fucking?" Adam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Really good, thanks for asking." Matt answered, smirking and kissing Mark, who didn't hesitate to answer.

And then, everyone stared at Riley, who had just choked on his food when he heard that: had they no boundaries? Sex was so not something he used to talk about and less with so much facility.

"You ok?" Cody gently asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. No worries." He answered, accepting the glass full of orange juice that Jeff had offered him. "Thanks."

"So, what are you going to do today?" Mark asked, biting the toast his boyfriend had in his hands.

"I have to finish an essay." Jeff growled.

"Same here." Cody and Alex muttered.

"I'm going to finish a book." Glenn said, sipping from his mug.

"We have nothing to do." The Canadians said. "What about you two?"

"Uh… We need to go to the supermarket and I want to take a look to the motorcycles." Matt answered.

"Anything wrong with them?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know. Yours was making a weird sounds last time, remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah. Let me finish my essay and I'll help you." He suggests and his brother nodded.

"You have motorcycles?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Dirt bikes, actually." The multi-coloured one answered and the younger nodded.

They kept talking and they decide that Mark would go do the groceries with Jay and Matt, Glenn and Adam would help the younger ones to finish their essays and once they were finished Alex and Adam would go back their home which actually was just the top floor of the same building.

"I hate this!" Cody growled, punching the table.

"What is it?" Glenn asked, leaning over him and looking at his laptop.

"Physics." The younger mumbled, smiling softly at him, action that Jeff saw and he bit his lips to supress a giggle.

"Uh… I think Matt is the one that should help you. I'm utterly helpless when it comes to numbers." He said. "Hey Matt! Can you help Codes with his essay? I know nothing about physics."

"Sure. Let me see." The brunette sat down next to him and looked at the screen. "Are you sure this is correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, revising the numbers.

"This should be 0.56789 not 0.58134. That's why the results make no sense. Wait here." He stood up and grabbed a sheet and started to explain everything to the blond. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah! It sounds easier when you explain it!" The young one exclaimed. "Thanks Matt." He said.

"No problem. Glad to be helpful." He stood up and went with Jeff, who was typing very fast. "What ya doing baby bro?"

"Music." He answered and stood up so he could sit down on his brother's lap.

"What about it?"

"Comparison between Chinese music and Baroque Era music." He answered.

"Can't help you with that." Matt smiled and put his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Nah, you are just too lazy." Jeff knew that his brother was good at music, not as much as him though.

"Yeah. That too." The oldest chuckled and kissed his brother's neck, making him giggle.

"Guys, I'm not up for one of your Hardycest moments." Glenn growled.

"Hardycest?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Hardy plus incest." Adam answered. "Those to had a weird thing going between them until Matt started to go out with Mark."

"Jeez Adam. You make it sound like I fucked him." The oldest brother complained, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes too.

After half an hour Adam and Kevin where back to their apartment, Jeff was in his room playing some tune on his guitar, Matt was doing lunch with Mark's eyes following him wherever he went and Glenn and Cody where playing cards.

"Glenn?" Cody called.

"Yeah?"

"Could we… could we go today to the films?" he asked, smiling shyly.

"T-to-today?" He stuttered, he thought that the boy would like to wait a bit before they went onto their date.

"Only if it's ok, with you of course." He quickly said.

"Sure it's ok. Just surprised me." The bigger one said. "What ya want to watch?"

"Heard that Tactical Force is force is good." He suggested.

"Sounds cool." The bald one agreed. "Yo Matt! Do you want me to set the table!"

"Yeah!" The brunette answered. "And you, help him." He told his boyfriend, who pouted. "Don't give me that look Mark, I remember that I'm immune to pouts."

"Yeah… Thanks to your brother." The one born in Texas growled as he stood up.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetheart." Matt said, hugging him. "Please, for me?" Matt batted his lashes and pulled him down to press a soft and chaste kiss in his lips.

"Ahh… You are lucky that I'm not immune to those looks." The older said, pressing another kiss.

Meanwhile, Glenn had already started to set the table and Cody went upstairs and knocked his best friend's room's door. "Come in." Jeff said. "Oh. Hey Codes, what's up?" He put the guitar away and made room for his friend to sit down next to him.

"I… I have a date and I wanted to ask you if you help me with my clothes. I don't know what to wear." The blond said.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. I know who this date is."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah… Glen Thomas Jacobs." Cody blinked rapidly: how on Earth did he know it? "Aw honey, Matty tells me everything and I tell him everything. Plus you are not exactly discreet."

"I thought I was." He said, smiling. "So? Would you help me?"

"Sure! When is the date?" He asked, tying his hair back.

"Today afternoon." He answered.

"Say what? And you tell me now?" He exclaimed.

"We decided yesterday night!" He replied, laughing. "Do you think I'm going to fast?"

"What? Nah. At least not as fast as my brother. Back in NC he had a boyfriend, and the next week after they broke up he already had another one." He told him.

"Well, thank you for making me look like a whore, baby brother." Matt, said, opening the door and quirking an eyebrow. "C'mon, lunch's ready."

"It's not my fault!" The younger Hardy growled as he followed his brother.

They sat around the table but this time, Matt sat on Mark's lap who grinned and kissed his brow. They ate in silence, everyone too focused on their own things to talk, less the happy couple, who were whispering into each other's ear.

"We are not going to be here for dinner." Mark said, breaking the silence. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think we'll do frozen pizza or something." Glenn said.

"I'll cook something, don't worry." Cody announced.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, writing something down on his notebook.

"I'll take your brother to have dinner somewhere." Mark answered.

"If you wanted some complete time alone you could have just said it." Glenn pointed out.

"It's our anniversary you dumb." Marl said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Congratulations!" The three of them said, hugging them. "How long have you been going out?"

"Nine months."

"Already? Man, times goes by so fast." Jeff sighed and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I completely agree." The one with reddish hair said.

They finished lunch, Jeff washed the dishes and stuff and Cody dried them. Meanwhile Glenn was brooming the saloon and the other two were at their room, lying down and kissing softly.

Around six Jeff went to get Cody. "Yo Codes! Com'ere!" He yelled.

"What's up?" The younger asked.

"Let's go, we need to decide what are you going to wear." He said and opened the door to his best friend's room.

Ten outfits later Jeff gave his approval: dark jeans, not too fit, not too loose either and a red hoodie.

"Why are you so nervous anyway? It seems it's your first date ever." He frowned when he realised what he had just said. "Did Orton ever take you to a date? A proper one?"

"Uh…" He said.

"I thought so. That son of a bitch!" He angrily said as he stood up. "Sit down." He ordered and the other complied.

"Hey, calm down. It's alright. I'm really glad that Glenn is my first date ever." He smiled sweetly. "I'm just worried that I will do something really dumb."

"Nah, you'll be fine. He is also your friend, right?"

"Right."

"Then where is the problem? You just have to act as you usually do, just act a little more lovely and you'll be fine." He said.

"How do you know so much if you've never gone out with anyone?" He inquired.

"Hey! I did go out with some guys back in NC! And I have in here too, but they are not from our school." He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. What are you going to do here alone?" The blond asked.

"Oh JoMo and Phil are coming over, they'll die my hair." He answered. "We'll watch something on TV or a film, don't know."

"What colours are you going to use this time?"

"Purple and green." He answered, playing with his now brunette hair.

"Is that your real colour hair?" The one with bluish eyes asked.

"Yeah. Matt wants me to 'let it breath' before I died again. Keeps it sane." He told him. "Why?"

"I thought you were blond."

"Hel no! My hair is definitely lighter than Matty's, but ain't blond."

The conversation died at that point, mainly because there was a knock in the door. "Jeff, Morrison and Brooks are here."

"Coming. And you, don't worry about anything!" he said as he ran away the room. "Hey guys!"

Glenn stepped in and smiled at the boy. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Jeff, we're leaving!"

"Alright!" He yelled from the kitchen.

They abandoned the apartment and they went walking to the cinema theatre. Shyly, he took Kane's hand, not looking at him and smiled when it was squeezed. He could tell that he was going to have a really great time.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the cinema and made their way to get their tickets.

"I'll pay." Kane said when he saw that Cody was counting money to pay the tickets. "I invited you, so I'm going to pay." He said.

"But…"

"No." He cut him. "I want to."

"Ok." He smiled to him and sighed with contentment. "But I pay the pop-corn." He announced and before the oldest could say something he was already buying them.

"Your boyfriend?" The cashier asked Glenn.

"I hope he will." He answered.

"You make a cute couple." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said and took the change and the tickets and made his way to Codes, who was waiting for him. "What did you get?" He asked, handing the tickets to the man so he could indicate them where to go.

"Salt pop-corn, water, coke and gummies." He answered. "What do you want?"

"Give me the water." He said and took the bottle.

They sat in their seats and Cody put the popcorn between them. They didn't say anything when the film started, but slowly Cody snuggled closer to the bald one, his head resting on the broad shoulder. Glenn didn't ask anything, he just wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Did you enjoy it?" Glenn asked as they made their way back home.

"Sure did. I always enjoy my time when I'm with you." He replied and smiled. "Do you think we could go somewhere else another day?"

"Of course. I'll be thrilled." He answered. "Changing the subject, what do you think Jay meant when he said that he couldn't leave Adam alone again?" He asked.

"I have no idea. It surprised me because they are _always_ together." He answered, smiling when Glenn wrapped an arm around him again and pulled him closer to him. "But it so obvious that they want to be together."

"What do you mean?" he wasn't the type of guy who could easily identify the feelings of other people.

"Yesterday when Adam, Matt and I were in the kitchen Adam teased me asking when would they see us together. I asked what he meant and he said that they noticed how I stared at you endlessly."

"You stared at me?" Glenn asked, surprised and pleased.

"Uh… Yeah? I mean, you are really handsome and…" He never got to finish his sentence. It's quite hard to do when someone kisses your lips. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "What was I saying?" He asked when they split up.

"That I'm really handsome." He recalled with a cocky smirk in his face.

"Right. So yeah, I stared at you all the time and he was teasing me about it until Matt said something about him staring at Jason. He started to yell that it wasn't fair, that only him could embarrass people." He continued. "He was so red he could compete with a tomato. And then Jay said all those things when he was sleep…"

"I see. Well, we can always ask Matt or Jeff, they are the closed to them." He pointed out.

"So… are we going to gossip about them?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "I never had you for the gossiping type." He stated, smiling.

"There are a bunch of things you still don't know about me." He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Seems that you found your rebound guy." Someone said behind them.

"Randy." Cody whispered, asking what wrong he did in his other lives to be punished like that. He was having a great time with Glenn and his ex-boyfriend had to come a ruin it. "What do you want?" He asked, turning around.

"I think you already know the answer."

"I'm not going back with you." He growled. "You never loved me, you always cheated on me. I want to be happy, and I wasn't happy with you." He yelled at him, surprising both Kane and Orton.

"C'mon Codes, you know you were happy with me. I spoiled you every time I got a chance."

"Which casually was always after you fucked someone else." He replied sarcastically.

"So you decided to change me, The Greek God, for him? A bastard?" He growled and approached them.

"Well, yes. At least 'the bastard' knows how to treat me right. At least he ain't a whore." He answered with poisonous voice.

"How do you dare?" He lifted his hand to punch him but someone stopped him by lifting him in the air by grabbing his neck.

"Listen to me and listen well Orton because I'm just going to say once: you stay away from him. You do not watch him. You do not go anywhere he usually goes. You do not call him or you will have a nice chat with my fists. Am I clear?" The boy nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to get some air. "Ok then." He freed the boy who fell on the ground, coughing and trying to breathe again. "Let's go Cody." He wrapped an arm around him and kissed his brow, still looking at Orton. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you… I couldn't have done it if you weren't by my side." He said and smiled, kissing the knuckles.

When they arrived home the first thing they noticed was the strong smell of the hair dying products and then some giggling.

"Looks like Brooks and Morrison are still here." Glenn pointed out. "Hey! We are here!" He said.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Jeff answered coming out of the bathroom. "We are almost done. Are you hungry? We could ask for pizzas." He said.

"I'll make some pasta." Cody said. "I want to see you hair." He said and Jeff laughed.

"Ok! Oh, they are staying tonight." He announced.

"Does your brother know?" The oldest asked.

"Sorta!" He answered as he closed the door and Glenn shook his head.

Forty minutes later they were sat around the table and Jeff was saying grace. "So, how was your date?" John asked.

"How do you even know that?" Cody asked.

"Jeff has a big mouth sometimes." Punk, as they called him, said and laughed when Jeff smacked his head. "Aww… don't be like that, you know I love you anyway." He joked and pecked his cheek.

"Oh dear god." Glenn muttered. "I don't know how your brother can stay for so long with the three of you." He said. "I need to finish an essay, I'll be in my room if you need me." He announced and as he made his way upstairs he caressed Codes' middle back.

They stayed all in silence until they heart the door close.

"Tell us!" They said, looking at the younger one.

"Uh… There's not much to tell, we went to the movies, enjoyed the film, made our way back, talk about Adam And Jay and…" he trailed off. Not his best decision, though.

"You kissed?" Jeff asked and then squealed when Rhodes blushed and looked away. "You did! And how was it?"

"Uhh… Great?" He offered and John snarled. "But then Randy appeared."

"What?" Jeff nearly yelled.

"Hey, calm down. I said to him everything I thought and Glenn kind off threatened him." He explained.

"What did he say? Glenn, I mean." Punk asked as he started to wash the dishes.

"He told Randy to stay away from me or he would have a chat with his fists." He blushed at the memory.

Jeff smiled and hugged him tightly. "So… are you going to go on a date again?"

"Yeah. We haven't decided when or where yet, but we agreed it would be great to go out again together." He answered.

"Aww… Cute." John said. "You know, it was about time that you two got together."

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Since the first time you met each other in the detention room it had been something there. Something that became stronger when you moved in here. Everyone knew it besides you and him. Damn! We even made a plan to put you two together! You ruined our fun!" He bitched and pouted.

"You can always find a way to put Adam and Jay together." He suggested and John looked at him, mesmerised.

"What do you mean?" He looked at him, interested in the topic.

"Well, the other day in the kitchen Matt basically said that Adam spends a lot time staring at Jay and yesterday night Jason said something like he couldn't leave Adam alone again and that was more comfortable than a couch." He explained. "I didn't actually get the leaving part again."

"I don't know a thing about it." Phil said.

"Hn." Jeff smiled sadly. "I do. Matty told me once. So it seemed that jay and Adam got in a pretty bad argument that ended up with Jay running out of Adam's house with Adam running behind him. In the end Adam got lost and almost frozen to death since they were in Canada, in winter, and Adam was only wearing a shirt, jeans and trainers. But you cannot tell anyone or Matt will kill me, ok?" Everyone nodded. "Swear it."

"Cross my heart, hope to die." The three of them said.

After that they decided to come up with a plan to make them talk about their true feelings. That was until Matt and Mark arrived.

"Hey! How was you dinner?" Jeff asked, smiling when he saw his brother spooned on Mark's arms.

"Great. He has fallen sleep in the car." He explained. "Hey Phil. Hey John. Are you staying tonight?" He queried and the both of them nodded. "Well, then head to the room, it's time to sleep already." He said and all of them nodded, never considering on denying him. "Good night. And Jeff, keep it low, ok?"

"Yes Mark. I think we are going to fall sleep right away." He objected, suddenly realising he was really tired.

"Ok. Nice hair by the way." He said before disappearing and the North Carolinian smiled and touched his blue hair.

"Thanks. Well, let's go to bed." Everyone made it's way upstairs: three in one room and the other one smiled and softly knocked in Glenn's room, who opened it slowly.

"May I come in?" He asked and the oldest opened the door wider.

"Matt sent you to bed, huh?" He chuckled, sitting on the bed and making room for the younger to sit right next to him.

"Mark actually. Matt was sleep." He answered and then, without saying a word he cuddled against the larger man. "I like being with you."

"Uh?" As he had said, he wasn't the fastest person when it came about understanding feelings.

Cody giggled before repeating. "I like being with you. I feel safe, you know? I certainly never felt that way with Randy." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"I like being with you too." He said, his left arm wrapped around the shoulders.

"Where is this going Glenn?" He asked, his hands tracing the abs of the bald one since he was shirtless.

"Where do you want this to go?" He replied.

"Uh… I want to be with you." He said and then blush. "Am I rushing things?" He asked, pulling away to look straight at his face.

"No. Well, maybe a bit. Let's do something. We go on a couple of more dates, if we see that this, that we have future we'll go out, okay?" He asked.

"I like how this sounds." He smiled and kissed his cheek, or at least that was his intention because Glenn captured his lips in soft, delicate kiss. "C-could I sleep in here with you tonight?" He coyly asked, bating his eyelashes.

"Sure." He said and kissed his head: he couldn't deny anything to him looking so innocent.

Cody smiled and got up to go for his pyjama when he found Jeff lying against his door.

"J-jeff." He stuttered.

"Heee… So that's where you were. I just wanted to tell you that we have training at 7am, but I guess that if you are sleeping with Glenn he will wake you up." He smirked before pushing himself with one leg. "Good night, Codes." He winked at him and entered his own room.

He came back to Glenn's room and climbed on the bed, snuggling against him. "Good night Glenn."

"Good night Cody." The oldest mumbled, kissing his nose, his cheeks and finally his forehead. "It'll be a good night indeed." He muttered when the youngest fell sleep on his chest. "A very good night." He wrapped an arm around him and pressed him against his large body.


End file.
